Falling for You
by phoenix303
Summary: When Shawn and Gus have a bit of extra time after a case, they go skydiving, but Shawn encounters a major problem. Who’s he gonna call when his life is on the line? Hint: It’s not Ghostbusters! Takes place after season 4 midseason finale. Disclaimer: I d
1. Chapter 1

When Shawn and Gus have a bit of extra time after a case, they go skydiving, but Shawn encounters a major problem. Who's he gonna call when his life is on the line? Hint: It's not Ghostbusters! Takes place after season 4 midseason finale. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the skydiving instructor and the story.

Falling for You

"And so you killed him, by pushing him into the woods while you two were hiking. You couldn't stand having him stand in the way of your rising business. You wanted to expand your company and his little shop stood in your way. So you took him hiking, and when he was concentrating on the trail you shoved him over the hill. You found him, nearly dead, and finished the deed. You then covered it up by making it look like he had been mauled by an animal!"

"That's ridiculous, that man was a close friend of mine!"

"Really? Then why was this sharp piece of wood covered in his blood found nearby to his corpse! You didn't think that he'd still be alive after that large fall, and so you had to improvise! Book him Lassie!"

Lassiter handcuffed the man while glaring at Shawn in the process. Juliet trailed behind Lassiter quietly conversing with him. Shawn did a behind the back fist pound with Gus and walked towards Juliet.

"Jules! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Shawn, I worked this case with you." Juliet replied with a mix of amusement and irritation.

"That's irrelevant, anyways, I…"

"Shawn, lets go, I've gotta be back at work in fifteen minutes!" Gus exclaimed. Shawn quickly said goodbye and followed Gus towards the car. He glanced back at Juliet and discreetly winked at her. Juliet began to blush and quickly looked down at the ground.

_The Next Day_

"Shawn, for the last time, I am far too busy, I cannot take the day off just because you have some crazy amazing activities planned. Besides I already leave all the time to deal with all the cases."

"Just use the grandma excuse again. Say she broke her spine skiing or something."

"Shawn, I'm not going to even explain why that one's ridiculous."

"Anyways, you already paid for the skydiving appointment so we…"

"What?! Skydiving? Are you kidding me? That is absolutely absurd. It is way too dangerous, and we'd need all kinds of practice."

"Don't worry, I told him we've done it before!"

"Shawn! Also, when you say, '_You_ already paid for it', you don't mean that I…"

"I just needed a way to pay for it temporarily, I'll be sure to pay you back.

"Shawn!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shawn Spencer walked towards the plane as Gus said for what must have been the fiftieth time, "This isn't a good idea Shawn, skydiving is dangerous!"

"Hah! Maybe for first timers, but don't worry, I worked for a skydiving company for a few weeks."

"No, you did not Shawn, take this seriously-we could get hurt, or worse."

"Gusss, stop being such a sour cucumber! We'll be fine, what could happen?" Gus didn't bother answering as they entered the plane and strapped in. The skydiving instructor, Mike, began to remind them of the procedures that they would need to know: pulling the parachute at the right altitude, the correct landing method, etc.

Gus silently prepared himself, while Shawn babbled on about the supposed weeks of skydiving he had done, when in reality it had been two days before he had been fired. Gus knew that this was Shawn's way of mentally preparing himself, but he found himself wishing that he would just shut up once in a while.

When the plane reached the predestined altitude Mike guided the two of them over to the door and opened it. "So, who wants to jump first?" enquired Mike.

Gus quickly nudged Shawn and said, "Well, didn't you say you've done this loads of times? Show me how it's done."

Shawn glared at Gus and nervously stepped towards the door. "Okay, jump on three," Mike declared, "1…2…3!" Shawn hesitated a moment, and then jumped out with a high-pitched shriek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shawn was falling, the breeze was beating at his face, and his heart was going a hundred miles an hour, but he had never felt more alive. It was insanely scary and amazing at the same time.

**Shawn's POV**

Wow, it's like I can see the entire world from here. Hmm, maybe I can make out the different parts of the town. That looks like the beach, and the Psych agency. There's the police department, where Jules and Lassie are probably sitting at their desks, attempting to crack a case. Haha, I can just imagine when this is over; telling Jules about this, she's gotta be impressed this time!

Crap, better pull the cord, I think this is about the right amount of time.

"Ah shit."

**Gus's POV**

Okay Burton, concentrate. It's been 20 seconds, wait no, it's been more, no it's…dammit. Okay, it's probably been enough time now. _WOOSH!_

Gus looked down and saw Shawn streamlining down. What was he doing? He should've pulled the cord already!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Juliet was having a lazy Sunday. She had decided that she had a long week, and deserved a break. She started the day off with a long relaxing bath, and then went on to feed her cats, and now she was currently immersed in an old movie when her cell phone began to ring.

She slowly walked over to her phone and saw it was a call from Shawn. She quickly picked the phone up and opened it.

"Jules! What's up?"

"Umm, Shawn, what's that noise in the background? Are you on your motorcycle or something?"

"Not exactly, I am actually skydiving right now! Impressed? Anyways, something kind of went wrong, the chute isn't working."

"Wait, what? Do you mean…?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like this is going to work out very nicely. On another completely different note, I need to tell you, that I, grunts as he attempts to pull on the cord, well, I…I love you Jules, not Abigail, not any of those other girls. It's always been you. I just thought you should know."

"Shawn I…" and then the phone went dead, "love you too."

Juliet walked back to her couch, as if in a dream and collapsed in a fit of tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's always been you. I just thought you should know." Shawn said.

"Shawn I…" Shawn tugged on the cord in desperation one final time, he felt the chute begin to come out and spring out! Shawn was jolted heavily and the phone fell out of his hands. Shawn looked down and could tell that he was too close to the ground. Just his luck, the parachute finally comes out, but it's too late.

'I feel like MacGyver,' Shawn thought to himself, 'I have mere seconds to work my way out of a crazy situation, but it seems my super psychic abilities won't be enough this time. This looks to be my final adventure.'

Shawn could tell that it was too late, the ground was quickly approaching, the rock hard ground. Shawn braced himself for impact. He hit the ground running, felt a flash of searing pain, and then everything went black.

Gus prepared himself for landing as he nervously looked down upon the ground. He landed ungracefully, but methodically enough to get him through. He quickly took in his whereabouts to see if he could find Shawn. He unhooked his chute and began to search for Shawn.

Meanwhile, Mike, the instructor, had attempted to follow Shawn's path on the way down. He had observed that Shawn's chute had malfunctioned and set himself on a course that he thought would mirror Shawn's. He landed with the grace of a man who had been doing the same thing for years, and unhooked himself. He began to call out for Shawn, "Shawn? Shawn can you hear me?"

He had to remain calm, this had happened before, and no one had ever died in the past. He began to meticulously search the immediate area of where he believed Shawn could be. After wandering about for around ten minutes, he heard a noise. It sounded like a person, Mike began to race towards the sound, when he burst through the brush, and he found none other than Burton Guster.

Gus glanced towards Mike, relieved and disappointed, and gave a quiet greeting. They searched together for what seemed like hours, but was probably a matter of minutes. The tension broke when Mike declared, "Gus! Over here!"

Gus rushed over to Mike and saw the body of Shawn lying on the ground. His leg was at an awkward angle and his body lay still. "Shawn, wake up. Wake up! Please, don't do this." He began to shake Shawn a bit, attempting to wake him up. Shawn's eyes slowly opened, his eyes were cloudy, "Gus?" and he felt back into unconsciousness.

Mike had already called the hospital; all they could do was wait for help to arrive at this point.

Gus shot a worried glance over at Mike and then Gus's cell phone went off, "Uhh, Burton Guster."

"Gus! It's Juliet, did you go skydiving with Shawn?" Gus could tell she knew something was up; her voice was different, hoarse and throaty.

"Umm yeah, how did you know?"

"He…he gave me a call. Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

"I'm sorry Juliet. We're not sure yet, an ambulance is on its way. He's pretty beat up though."

"Oh, okay, I…I'll stop by the hospital then." The call ended, and Gus could hear sirens in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shawn's eyes slowly opened, and blinding light enveloped him. He quickly snapped his eyes shut again. He heard someone say, "Shawn? I think he's awake. Thank God." Wait, he knew that voice, it was Jules. He began to slowly open his eyes again and heard another voice, "Shawn! Never do that again, I told you it'd be dangerous and…"

"Gus, let him rest, he's just waking up."

"Oh, right, fine. I'll be right back." Shawn glanced over at Gus and smiled, he knew he had been worried about him and was having a hard time handling it. Juliet walked over to Shawn, and put her hand on his.

Juliet smiled at him and said, "Gus has been really worried about you, as have I."

"Jules, how bad is it?"

"Well, you've got a broken leg, a broken arm, and a broken rib. It was close Shawn, really close" Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she blinked them away.

"Well, you forgot the worst injury."

"What's that?"

"Cough, my hair…it's awful." Juliet began to laugh, and Shawn did as well until he broke into a coughing fit.

"Shawn, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess my, cough, jokes are so good they hurt." Their eyes met and there was a long pause and Juliet hesitantly asked, "Did you mean what you…what you said yesterday on the phone? It wasn't really meant for Abigail again?"

"Hah, no, it was definitely meant for you. I've been falling for you for a long time, long before I fell out of that plane. I was just too coward to come out and say it straight out until I thought it was too late."

"Shawn, it's okay, really, it is. Cause I've been falling for you too, just not literally." She chuckled, and with that Juliet leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shawn's forehead. When she pulled back his eyes were closed again, he had fallen back asleep.


End file.
